


Hitting Two Birds with One Stone.

by sadstrikers (kmcameron)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butcher Neil Josten, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Raven Neil Josten, Raven!Neil, Recovery, i promise to tag as i post chapters !!, no beta sorry guys, pls check for TW !!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcameron/pseuds/sadstrikers
Summary: Nathaniel Wesninski knew from the moment he was free of the nest he would never return. He brought with him the closest thing he has to a friend and makes a reckless deal with the main branch. Eventually he finds himself in the arms of the Foxes.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy, I'm going to try and upload every week.
> 
> Tumblr: sadstrickers

Andrew’s medicine was beginning to leave his system as he impatiently waited for Kevin to finish up showering in the locker room. The blonde allowed another minute to pass before kicking a booted foot against the door. 

Kevin emerged seconds later, his dark hair appearing darker now that it was wet. Andrew looked a second too long at the strikers face before turning and walking to the Maserati, content knowing that Kevin would follow him and lock the stadium up, in lieu of Wymack’s threat of a marathon. Andrew beat Kevin to the car and was already blasting the air conditioner and radio. 

It was nearly three a.m. by the time the two arrived at Abby’s house. Since the season was over, the dorms had to be cleared out by the Exy team. Allison and Renee had yet to leave, eventually going on a short trip with Stephanie, Renee’s mom. Dan and Matt were heading to New York to spend some time with Matt’s family before switching and spending time with Dan’s friends. Seth hadn’t exactly said where he was going and Andrew didn’t care to find out about the ignorant bastard.

The Monsters, as they had been dubbed, stayed with Abby at her small suburban home on the outskirts of campus. Kevin was currently making his way up the steps, Andrew opted to stop on the porch and smoke before heading off to bed. Kevin turned, his face drawn tight from a night with little progress, as well as, the stress from losing a much needed striker substitute. Janie Smalls had been put on a watchlist after attempting suicide. It was the promise that they had struck up that kept Andrew from hitting the sorry man himself.

Sighing, Andrew slipped the much needed cigarette from his lips and tucked it behind his ear. Kevin seemed satisfied and turned the key in the lock. Andrew knew from the second the door opened that something was off. The lights were turned off but the skin on Andrew’s arms prickled, and the man hadn’t gotten anywhere in life discarding odd feelings. 

Kevin didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, the sheltered asshole, and flipped the lights on. “Wha-”

Andrew’s knives were immediately out and pointed directly at the wayward raven currently sat on Abby’s beige loveseat. Kevin had shifted behind Andrew at the threat of danger. 

“Jean? But how did you-” Kevin stuttered, running his hands through his partially dried hair. Andrew jerked his elbow into the imbeciles side, a clear sign to shut the fuck up. 

“Kevin” Moreau acknowledges.

“Why are you here?” Andrew asks, his head pounding from the lack of drugs in his system. The backliner doesn’t answer, standing as if to greet his old friend. Andrew moved almost immediately, or he would’ve if a knife was suddenly drawn and poised at his throat. 

“Nathaniel?” Kevin breathes. 

“Nathaniel?” That’s a new name. “Let me take a guess. Another lost bird comes to seek refuge?” A thin line of blood trickles down Andrew’s neck and if he wasn’t so exhausted he might've been angry. His smile is tight as he turns to the newcomer, striking blue eyes meet him and the number three tattoo that marks every Perfect Court member is stark against the other man's pale skin. “Hmm, the collection is almost complete. Where’s number one?”

_ Nathaniel  _ sneers the knife digging in a fraction deeper. Andrew looked back at the boy's face, his cheeks and eyes seemed to be hollowed out. A stark purple stood out around his neck, shoulders, and left eye. He only had Andrew by a couple of inches, a slimmed runner's body honed into a dangerous weapon. “He’s not here. And you should be grateful that it is just Jean and I.”

“We left the nest around nine days ago.” Moreau supplies, a look of guilt crossing his face as he glances at Nathaniel.

“Andrew? Kevin?” A bleary eyed Aaron calls from the hallway, Nicky not far behind him. Aaron looked more alert and attuned to the situation than Nicky, pushing the twins older cousin behind him. 

“Nathaniel, I believe that is enough. You’re making the poor goalie bleed.” Moreau speaks again, his French accent prominent in his words.

“Yes Nathaniel, let the fuck go of me and explain how it is that I've never seen your pretty face before.” Andrew grins, sheathing his knives before Nathaniel gets the chance to tell him to do so. A second later the knowing sound of a switch blade being closed plays in the silence.

“Andrew-” Nicky calls out, finally awake enough to realize the situation is much more dire than he had first thought.

Andrew uses Nicky’s voice as a distraction the the red haired man, pulling back his fist to place a well placed jab to his ribs. Before Andrew knows it he is pinned to the wall, his arm wedged between his own back and Nathaniel’s torso, panic sets in but the medicine blind sighted it and tries to take his brain higher. A manic laugh escapes before Nathaniel can completely let go and step clear of Andrew’s fist. 

“Now, now.” Nathaniel all but taunts, “I do believe there was a question to be answered.”

Andrew motioned for the man to go on, his back now firmly pressed to the wall behind him. 

Moreau looks to Andrew then to Nathaniel, “You will behave or find that you’re not invited to this particular conversation.”

Nathaniel nods. “Keep your hands in front of you and away from those pesky knives and we shall see about answering those questions. I'm sure everyone here is dying to know.”

Andrew nods, knowing that he is outmatched for a number of reasons. The blued eyed man surveys the room before the awful smile from before returns. Andrew’s family has drawn closer, standing to one side of Andrew. 

“Oh, this is good.” He exclaims, the party turning to look into the kitchen area. “We will be needing Wymack tomorrow and I’m sure you can get into contact with the man quickly”

Abby stands with the kitchen light switch between her fingers. Kevin takes a step forward but is stopped by Andrew’s outstretched arm. 

“Nathaniel? Why do you need Wymack?” Kevin asks, cautiously.

“Isn’t it obvious Kevin? Nathaniel and Val Jean plan on joining our team.” Andrew coos, a laugh crawling its way up his throat. He manages to swallow it, throwing a glance at Nathaniel. “Well, I’m right aren’t I?”

“Don't look so afraid Kevin.” The man smiles, less sharp than the one before. Andrew thinks he almost looks innocent. “You should be thrilled that Jean and I are here. We are going to become Foxes.”

The noise that Nicky and Kevin made were in sync. A hushed intake of breath before everything fell apart. Andrew could only hope that he was going to get some sleep soon. Otherwise he thought he might puke onto whoever was closest to him.

“Andrew!”

Nathaniel stumbled backwards all of two steps from the punch that Andrew had landed to his stomach. A haggard gasp escaped his lips before the slightly taller boy swung back, catching the underneath of Andrew’s jaw. Nathaniel tried to step towards Andrew to deliver another blow but was pulled back by a hand on his upper arm. The red head could feel the smile, the one he had come to associate with his father, grow tighter as he turned.

David Wymack was average height for a man of his stature, which was much taller than Nathaniel. His greying hair was closely cropped to his skull and dark tribal tattoos ran up his forearms, disappearing into the sleeves of his white shirt with the Foxes logo printed across it. 

“David?” Abby called from the kitchen, her cell phone gripped tightly in her hand. Nathaniel surveyed the man holding him back. Green eyes met him, sharpened with anger, and Nathaniel couldn’t manage to suppress a full body shudder before Wymack’s grip lessened.

“I was on my way here when Abby called me.” The Foxes coach explained. “I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t this. For now I’m going to ask the two of you to leave.”

Nathaniel felt everyone look at him. Jean, with a brief look of guilt from not being the one to break up the fight, and Kevin, who looked all for the world like he was still in shock after fifteen minutes. Andrew was nowhere to be seen and Nathaniel felt that this meeting hadn’t gone quite as he had planned.

With a sigh, Nathaniel motioned for Jean to come to his side. “I need to speak with you, but I will give you some time to rest. How does tomorrow on the court sound?”

“Just get out of here.” Wymack stated, turning to assess his Foxes. “Is everyone okay? Andrew?”

“He left for his bedroom.” Nicky supplies, helpfully.

Nathaniel closes the front door behind him, Jean already ahead of him and gunning for the driver’s seat. Subdued for the time being, Nathaniel tentatively pokes at his midsection to ensure that no real damage was dealt from the blow Andrew had directed on him. After his daring escape from the nest, Nathaniel was supporting more than a few stitches on his back.

-

Nathaniel is up at the hotel before Jean. The sun has been up for at most an hour, but it is impossible for Nathaniel to sleep in the small cramped bed. Jean’s limbs are long and constantly touch him throughout the night. There weren’t many hotel rooms available on such short notice and Nathaniel had caught the look the hotel worker had given Jean and himself when they requested one bed.

As Jean finally rose, Nathaniel had already cleaned his wounds and was pulling on a black athletic shirt and maroon sweatpants, shuffling extra pieces of gear into a black duffel. His last name and raven number were still printed on the side of the bag that Nathaniel kept tucked close to his side. 

When the two reached the court, only Andrew, Aaron, Kevin, and Nicky were there. Nathaniel followed Jean over to Wymack but stopped short when the rest of the present team arrived in the lounge. Allison gave Nathaniel a onceover before turning to the man beside her. Nathaniel stared at the darker man before nodding mostly to himself.

“ _ Seth Gordan, striker and Allison’s boyfriend. _ ” Jean whispered in French. Nathaniel turned away and walked up to where Kevin and Wymack were talking. The rest of the team that still remained on campus were situated onto different parts of a couch. Andrew rested in the middle of them all, a tight smile coupled with his dead eyes.

“Really got nothing to say, Rookie?” Seth Gordon taunted. Allison jabbed his side and made a face at him but it didn’t stop him. “I mean come on, Coach, we’re not a Raven halfway house.”

Andrew grumbled his agreement.

Nathaniel stared a second too long at Andrew, ignoring Seth entirely, capturing the other man’s gaze. He couldn’t be too sure but he basked in the promise of violence that Andrew’s eyes held for him. This was turning out to be way more trouble than first expected but maybe in the end it would be worth it.

By this time, Wymack and Kevin had stopped talking and were walking up to Jean and Nathaniel. Nathaniel was really starting to regret capturing the goalie's attention last night as he turned his back and didn’t feel Andrew’s eyes leave him.

“Are you going to explain what you’re doing here now?” Wymack asks immediately. Stopped a good distance from the two backliners.

“And why you’re not in gear. That’s the only reason you two are here right?” Kevin added in, his much shorter shadow now tucked neatly to his side. 

“So you’re not as dense as you used to be. At least some of us have grown out of old habits.” Nathaniel sneered back, glancing once at Andrew before dismissing him and turning to Wymack. 

“Well, Coach, Jean and I are here to join your team. A little birdie told me that you were down a player.”

“Yes, a striker. Kevin has informed me that you were both backliners. And you, Nathaniel, hadn’t even debuted as a Raven yet.” Wymack grumbled. “How is this even allowed, with what Kevin told us-”

“Do not worry about the specifics.” Jean clarified, nodding to Nathaniel. “The little one here has everything under control.”

“Nathaniel, what’d you do?” Kevin asked, the shock from last night creeping back onto his face.

“I went to the Little Lord.” Nathaniel smiled. “Since you haven’t been at the Nest in a few months I’m doubting you’ve been caught up on the Moriyama drama. Kengo is in bad health and the Little Lord is preparing to take control. I’m sure you know where that leaves my line.”

“Your line?” Andrew asks, taking a step in front of Kevin.

“What does that even mean?” Wymack asks, running a hand through the scruff growing on his cheeks.

“All in good time.” Nathaniel replied. “The deal I made firstly requires a certain coach to accept us onto the lineup.”

Wymack stopped for a moment. Nathaniel could tell that their sob story was pulling at Wymack’s need to save and liberate all evil from the two Ravens' lives, so it was no surprise when Wymack said with a curt nod. “Okay, lets see what you can do. Although the Board will have to agree as well. And you’ll both need updated physicals.”

“But shouldn’t the whole team be here?” Seth asks, Allison sashaying up beside him. “Wouldn’t want a newbie to be added to the roster just because he was Kevin’s whore at the Nest.”

Nathaniel eyed him. A sharp smile taking to his face, “What’d you call me?”

“Renee? I do believe he is yours.” Andrew cooed at the rainbow haired girl.

“You heard me you little-” Nathaniel was so quick that barely Renee could stop him. He stood at Seth’s chest looking up at him, although he was much shorter and shouldn’t be a threat, Seth finally took a step back. 

Renee was behind Seth in an instant, giving Nathaniel an odd smile. “Sorry, he should really apologize.”

“Like hell I’d ever-” 

“Stop Seth. You’re not gonna win me over by acting like this.” 

Nathaniel put two and two together. The look Allison had given him upon arrival, the look Seth had given her in return. He shook his head, this was ridiculous.

“ _ Make that ex-boyfriend?”  _ Jean tried to joke, a small chuckle escaping from his lips, the asshole. Nathaniel said as much back in sharp French.

Wymack looked as though he was done with today despite the early morning. “Just go get changed and we’ll see what you two have for this team. We’ll deal with the physicals later.”

“I can assure you Nathaniel will be the best rookie you’ve seen.” Jean bragged, putting a tentative hand on the much,  _ much  _ shorter boy’s arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s early when Andrew arrives at the court. Kevin sits in the passenger seat, his body slumped and his arms crossed over his chest. The bad mood from the striker was probably brought on by the fact that everyone had told him to shut the fuck up at first signs of complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I haven't been able to really edit any chapters so expect mistakes (:

It’s early when Andrew arrives at the court. Kevin sits in the passenger seat, his body slumped and his arms crossed over his chest. The bad mood from the striker was probably brought on by the fact that everyone had told him to shut the  _ fuck _ up at first signs of complaint. 

“I just don’t think anyone of your position should have a diet of only ice cream and candy. It’s not good for you.” Kevin huffs, running his fingers through his dark hair in order to calm the frizziness of the morning. Andrew sighs, it's too early for this.

“I think it’s the medicine that keeps his skinny.” Nicky laughs, trying to lighten Kevin’s constant complaining.

“Definitely not.” Aaron mumbles, tapping quickly on his phone before catching Andrew’s eyes from the front seat and quickly looking away.

“Well, what is it?” Kevin asks, looking to Andrew as if he holds the secrets to the world. Andrew shrugs, slamming the brakes on the car and pushing the gear into park. 

“Get out.” 

“You aren’t even going to come in?” Kevin asks, his hand already reaching for the door handle.

“Not fair, if Andrew’s not going, neither am I.” Nicky pouts, clearly not a fan of being awake this early in the morning either.

“But  _ Nathaniel _ will be there, what if he tries to take Kevin and run back to the Nest.” Aaron taunts, hopping out of the back seat and grabbing his backpack. “We only have to sit, they never said anything about practicing.”

The engine is cut off with a quick flick of Andrew’s hand and moments later he is standing behind Kevin as the much taller striker types in the codes to enter the stadium.

-

Wymack stood on the outside of the plexiglass wall, his tattooed arms folded over a grey shirt that clung tightly to his chest. Andrew’s lot sat behind him on the home bench, Kevin stood beside the older man, waving his hands around to emphasize whatever he was saying. Nathaniel and Jean were both on court, dressed in light practice gear that Allison and Renee had dug up from the storage room.

Nathaniel was taking shots on the goal, his racquet almost acting as an extension of his arm. Andrew watched for a few seconds before looking over to Nicky and Aaron. They were talking idly, Aaron with a medical book open in his lap and Nicky with his phone pressed against his ear. Lately Nicky had been looking worse for wear, his normally bright eyes were dull and carried bags under them, but Andrew didn’t focus too long on his cousin’s mental state. His medicine really wouldn’t allow him anyways. It made his unbreakable focus shatter into a million pieces, each moving faster than his brain could keep up with.

“Andrew!” Andrew turned his head towards the noise from inside the court glass. Nathaniel stood on the other side, the racquet he was using moments before thrown over both of his shoulders. Andrew eyed him for a moment before getting up and stalking towards the exit.

He heard the court door’s lock click as Nathaniel rushed towards him. The red haired boy stopped a breaths away from grabbing onto his shoulder. 

“Wise choice.” Andrew grumbles.

“Get onto the court, I could use the practice aiming at the goal.” Nathaniel propositioned, taking a step closer. Andrew kept his ground, his eyes tracking where Nathaniel’s hands now hung by his sides, his racquet discarded at the court door.

“No.”

“Would it make you happy if I said please?” Nathaniel asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

“I do not like that word.” Andrew said, turning away, leaving Nathaniel to wonder back towards the court on his own. His skin crawled under the hoodie he was wearing. Despite the heat, the stadium stayed too cold to wear short sleeves without actually practicing. 

Nathaniel returned to where Coach and Kevin were standing, bending over to pick up his discarded racquet. A black headband had been produced from the girl’s locker room to keep Nathaniel’s overgrown auburn bangs from his eyes. Jean simply shook his head and got onto the court when he saw the ridiculous thing.

After a few minutes of Coach Wymack watching from the sidelines, he turned, “We’re going to scrimmage.”

“Not today.” Nicky whined, now leaned back on the bleachers, using Aaron’s backpack as a pillow.

“Come on coach, we can do it tomorrow. Renee and I don’t leave until tomorrow night anyways.” Allison declared, Seth and Allison nodded their agreement.

Wymack rolled his eyes and banged a closed fist on the plexiglass. Nathaniel and Jean began picking up the court and returning their borrowed gear.

-

“Seriously?  _ Another  _ snack pack?” Kevin complained, his arms held in the air in exasperation at Nicky. The latter shrugged, pulling a spoon out of the sink and inspecting it.

“I think that’s the spoon you were using last night.” Aaron supplies from his place on the beanbag chairs. His hazel eyes fixated on the screen of Abby’s TV. Andrew rolled his eyes and settled further into the couch. The spoon Nicky had pulled out had  _ actually  _ been the one he had used early this morning to eat chocolate ice cream, but he didn’t bother correcting him as Kevin stomped his way into the living room area and plopped down next to Andrew.

“Can’t you reason with him?” Kevin continued, this time focusing his attention towards Aaron. “I mean, come on Dude, you’re a med student.”

“Shut up, Kevin. I’m in the middle of something.” Aaron replied, “Besides, we work out everyday. I don’t think one pudding is going to ruin his game.”

Andrew sighed, looking back at his tablet, a mystery novel already pulled up. He managed to sit still and get a chapter or two in before he felt the sudden urge to move. Wymack and Abby had gone out to gather groceries and wouldn’t be back for a while.

This is how moments later he finds himself in Abby’s driveway. Andrew already has a cigarette pulled out of the pack and in his lips. He reaches for his lighter that he keeps in the back of his jeans when he notices another’s presence. 

Tucking the cigarette behind his ear he pushes through the panic and pauses at the side of the house. He feels the manic grin already on his face pull wider as he beholds Nathaniel. The boy in question is looking back at him over his shoulder. A small track phone is pushed to his ear and a scowl is drawing his eyebrows together. Andrew takes a moment to admire the freckles that dance across the others' angled nose before turning around and heading back to the house. He’ll just wait the kid out, or better yet, head to the fenced in backyard.

“Wait.” A small voice comes from behind. Nathaniel’s voice never sounded small, always sharp and vicious, which is what makes Andrew stop and backtrack. The track phone is put away into the pocket of his black sweatpants.

“Sorry for earlier, I won’t say it again.” He mumbles, motioning with his hand to sit next to him. Nathaniel has his legs sprawled in front of him and the sight makes Andrew pause for another second.

Andrew, not feeling quite like arguing, sits a good distance away from Nathaniel. He leans his back against the side of the house that Nathaniel is currently placed against before speaking. “Is this a form of truce?”

“Truce? I wasn’t aware there was a battle. Maybe internal?” The soft voice from before is gone, replaced by the cocky tone Andrew had come to endure from the boy.

“Kevin.” Andrew huffs out. As if that is answer enough, Nathaniel chuckles.

“Oh, you still think I’m here for the overgrown child?” Another small laugh, this time his hand covers his mouth. “I’m here out of my best interest.”

“Jean’s, you mean?” Andrew jabs back.

It’s a moment before Nathaniel answers, Andrew shifts so he can see the other boy’s face. “I guess it’s for both of our sakes.”

“Truth for a truth.” Andrew proposes.

“Like a game? What do you take me for? A child, because I can assure you-” Nathaniel pauses. His brows once again drawing together as he stops himself. He looks down at Andrew before continuing. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through. Everyone insists that I am a child. I’m  _ not _ .”

Andrew shifts again so that he’s fully sitting up now. “Cry about this later. I am not here to be your therapist. Go talk to  _ Val Jean  _ if that is what you wish to cry about.”

The smile on Nathaniel’s lips is back just as quick. “Right, what are you going to do then?”

“Don’t get things confused, you are in Fox territory, Little Birdie. Now go on back to your flock.” The dismissal in Andrew’s voice is clear.

The blonde leans back against the house, his hand coming up to grab the cigarette he had stashed behind his ear and lighting it with shaky hands. He exhales the smoke and closes his eyes. He listens as Nathaniel gets up and leaves, the shoes he wears scuffs against the concrete as he heads down the driveway, away from the house. 

Andrew doesn’t get up to go back inside until his hands are once again steady, his smile firmly in place as he opens the front door and heads straight for his bed in the back room. 

By the time he is back in his bed the sun is beginning to set and Andrew is ready to call it a night. Kevin is already in bed, small snores emitting from his side of the room as Andrew pulls his phone out. A message from Wymack appears on the screen.

_ Try and take it easy on the kid, we need both of them Andrew. _

Andrew rolls his eyes and plugs his phone into the charger. He places his cartridge of cigarettes into the bedside table drawer and turns over in bed. It was always better to fall asleep before his medicine wore off and he was stuck with the withdrawal from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated <3
> 
> tumblr: sadstrickers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I only drank when I was forced to.” Nathaniel stated running his finger around the rim of the full shot glass. His chest was beginning to constrict but he knew panic was going to be no help when going up against Andrew. “Is this drugged?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW of mild mention of drug usage/abuse.

Nathaniel rubbed at his right shoulder, the muscles slowly loosening under his touch. This morning Kevin had argued that since he was a backliner he should be used to heavy rackets as a striker, but it seemed that was not the case. Not only that, but add on that his Uncle had called and requested him to come in for a job.

Since his mother’s death under the hands of his father, Nathaniel had been in cahoots with his maternal side of the family. In the weeks between the two leaving the Nest and popping up at Palmetto, Nathaniel had solidified his connections with the Hatford people, taking on odd jobs that his uncle called him in for. As much as Nathan didn’t like it, the Moriyamas saw the Hatfords as potential allies in Britain and technically Nathaniel was under both crime lords protection. Nathan couldn’t touch him, even if he saw his only son as a stain to the Wesninski bloodline.

“Are you okay?” Jean asked. The two had finally caved and taken a room together at Abby’s, not seeing any other reason as to pay for a hotel. The only downside to this was that on the other side of the house was Andrew Minyard’s group, the only team members left on campus after Renee and Allison had taken off two weeks ago.

“Fine.” Nathaniel grumbled. The past weeks hadn’t been so bad, Andrew had avoided him and Jean like the plague, and Kevin had only stopped by to offer night practices. Something that both Jean and Nathaniel probably desperately needed, but Nathaniel wasn’t willing to invoke anything from Andrew. “Heavy rackets and guns do not mix well.”

“Do you want me to take a look at it.” At the blank expression in response, Jean sighed. “How about Abby?”

“No, it’s not their problem. I’ll get one of the Hatford people to look at it if it keeps acting up.” Nathaniel shrugged, finally standing up from his cot and heading towards his duffel. A sharp knock on the door made Jean flinch, a motion that Nathaniel caught and filed away.

Nicky stood in the hallway, a bag in the hand that hadn’t knocked.

“What do we owe the pleasure?” Jean asked, his open expression now soured in light of Nicky. It wasn’t that the man was so bad, just a little too much for Jean. Nathaniel tolerated him but only for intervals at a time.

“Well uh, Andrew sent me to ask-”

“Tell him to come ask us himself.” Nathaniel stated sidestepping the tall Frenchmen, who was blocking the door face.

“Really, the message was only for Nathaniel. An invite to Columbia.” 

“Columbia the town, or Columbia as in Eden’s Twilight?” Nathaniel asked, a small smile greasing his face at Nicky’s nervousness.

“Eden’s Twilight.” Andrew called from where he had stepped out of the bathroom. His blonde hair wet from the shower he had just taken. He had told Nicky almost a week ago to ask Nathaniel out to Eden’s but obviously he had been putting it off.

“I’m not going unless Jean is.” Nathaniel replied, turning to slam their bedroom door. Andrew’s hand shot out and grabbed the door before it fully closed. 

“No Jean, only you.” He stated, a manic grin pulling at his cheeks. He threw the bag Nicky had been holding into the room.”I know you’re almost as curious as I am about how dangerous I am.”

-

Nathaniel regretted every life decision he had made that led him to this moment. Crushed in the middle seat between the twins, Nathaniel tried to make himself smaller. He tried to keep his shoulders from brushing against them to a minimum, but it was hard when you were squeezed together in the backseat of a sports car. 

Nicky had attempted to start conversation from the driver’s seat many times, but Andrew and Aaron had fallen asleep not too long into the drive and Kevin only grunted. Nathaniel was in no mood to socialize with him. Andrew began to move a bit when his phone dinged in his pocket. Cursing the tight pants Andrew had forced him into, he pulled out his phone. 

It was small and sleek, only the best for Riko’s perfect court, Nathaniel grimaced. He’d need to get a new phone soon, if only to keep Riko off his back and away from his new team.

Riko: Finally growing up on us, Nathaniel. I’m not so sure your father would be happy to hear about this new spiral of events. Speaking of fathers, how is Kevin’s?

Threats were always Rikos strong suit. Nathaniel picked at the bandaid covering the 3 on his cheek. Surprisingly, Aaron had been the one to make a haste comment about it drawing too much attention and so Nathaniel had covered it. It definitely wouldn’t keep any rabid exy fans away but Nathaniel wasn’t too worried.

Tapping Kevin’s shoulder, Nathaniel turned the phone screen to him. 

“I haven’t-” Kevin stuttered after taking a moment to read the texts between the two.

Told the others?” Nathaniel finished for him. “Now seems as good as time as any.”

“I can’t.” Kevin seemed to deflate in the front seat. “It’s not the right timing.”

Nathaniel furrowed his brow and erased the response he had typed out. Ignoring Riko would only make the nest threat likely worse. “I’ll try to hold the psychotic prick off for as long as I can.”

Kevin nodded his thanks and a few moments later Andrew was awake, his eyes not looking as spaced out as they normally were. Aaron looked over and seemed to realize the same thing.

“Nicky pull over.” Aaron stated, grabbing onto the back of Nicky’s seat as the car was jolted sideways. Andrew opened the door and leaned his upper body out, vomiting onto the gravel underneath the car.

“Well, we made it longer than last time. And we weren’t almost killed in the process of getting off the interstate.” Nicky laughed as Andrew pulled himself back together. Kevin handed back a bundle of napkins and Andrew quickly wiped his mouth, discarding the used napkins onto the ground outside and slamming his door.

Andrew set the unused stack of napkins into Nathaniel’s lap and threw his head back against the seat.

“I see what you meant now.” Nathaniel mused. “About the whole meeting me thing. Finding out how dangerous I am.”

Andrew grinned, trying for the manic smile he usually carried but coming up short. It was clear the overdraw symptoms were setting in and Andrew was going to fight his way through them.

-

The next stop on their way to Eden’s was a small mom and pop restaurant named Sweetie’s. Nicky and Aaron told the waitress their party size and were led to a circle booth. Nathaniel once again ended up in between the twins, Kevin and Nicky on the other side of Aaron. 

“What can I get for you guys?” A blonde waitress, different from the one before, asked.

“Usual, plus-” Nicky waved to Nathaniel. “What do you want?”

“Uh-” Spotting no menus on the table Nathaniel shrugged.

“Fries and a sundae.” Andrew answered, his face calm and void of emotion.

“Can I ask you guys something?” The waitress asked, looking towards the bandaid on Nathaniel’s cheek. A stone settled into his stomach. She didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “I heard the ravens were getting a new freshman, it was announced months ago.”

“Go away.” Andrew said, a smile dragging the corner of his lips up. The threat in his voice was obvious and luckily the girl seemed to take the hint, leaving them to their own conversation.

The food arrived with a large bundle of paper towels, placed on the middle of the table. Nathaniel was curious but not enough to ask and instead picked at his fries. He pulled his phone out to text Jean an update when Andrew reached for the pile.

“I don’t know why you always insist on getting dust.” Kevin complained,

“Shut up, Kevin. You’ll thank us later.” Nicky laughed, sending a grin Nathaniel’s way. Uncomfortable, Nathaniel turned to Aaron.

“You condone this shit?” He asked the medical major. 

“It’s light, just a small high.” The blonde shrugged.

A small packet of powder was produced by Andrew from inside of the bundle, a party drug that Nathaniel had seen some of the other Ravens using from time to time. Andrew upended the powder into his mouth and tossed the packet into his empty ice cream bowl.

Nathaniel: All good. At a place named Sweeties.

Jean: Update me if you decide to murder the blonde midget.

Nathaniel: Which one? They are both small and would probably kill me given a chance.

Jean: Both. Anything happens let me know.

Andrew pulled Nathaniel from his phone by dragging his untouched sundae towards himself. Nathaniel just sighed and ate a few more fries before pushing them away from himself. They left after Nicky placed a roll of cash into the napkins and dropped them into the waitress’s apron.

-

Really Nathaniel didn’t know what to make of Eden’s Twilight. The twins and Nicky seemed to be comfortable enough with the staff, one of them even went as far to send Nathaniel a wink. He shuddered and crossed his arms tighter against his chest. The shirt Andrew had thrown him into managed to be sheer but thick enough to hide the scarring on his torso. The pants on the other hand showcased his knees and upper thighs in stylish holes. A particularly deep scar running from his knee and wrapping around his upper thigh was on display through the holes. 

Riko would be laughing if he could picture where the red head was at now, how ironic. Riko’s favorite place to drag Nathaniel was parties hosted by upperclassmen Ravens. Nathaniel remembered the push and pull of hands on his body and tried to repress the rest of the night, which wasn’t hard considering the drugging that occurred. 

Andrew got back with the drinks and sat down beside Nathaniel. His eyes were the clearest that Nathaniel had yet to see from the shorter man. Andrew slid him a shot, Aaron and Nicky seemed to take an invisible que and left for the dance floor.

“Do you still drink?” Kevin asked, his face scrunched in distaste.

“I only drank when I was forced to.” Nathaniel stated running his finger around the rim of the full shot glass. His chest was beginning to constrict but he knew panic was going to be no help when going up against Andrew. “Is this drugged?”

“I-” Kevin began.

“Yes.” Andrew replied, swirling an empty shot glass in circles on the table. “Honesty is the theme tonight little birdie, I’m starting with an example.”

“So this is an interrogation?” Nathaniel laughed, he could feel his father’s cold mask settle onto his features. “Great, I’m not new to this. Enough drugged shots and I’m no use to you.”

“Andrew-” Kevin pleaded. “I’m sorry. I told him not to.”

“I’m sure you did Kevin.” Nathaniel stated, “Just like all those nights with Riko, right?”

“I couldn’t control him and you know that.” Kevin argued. 

Nathaniel leveled a gaze back at Andrew, who seemed content to watch the two, and downed the drugged shot. “Well? Let us begin.”

“Impressive.” Andrew shrugged and sat up straighter. “Kevin, find somewhere else to be.”

“Let the interrogation begin.” Nathaniel laughed and settled back into his seat, pulling a full glass towards himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated !!
> 
> Tumblr: sadstrikers


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was actually pretty funny.” Nicky shrugged. “It amazes me when someone outmaneuvers Andrew when he’s sober. It’s like you can see the gears turning in his head, but by tomorrow those thoughts will be washed away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions of drug use.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!

Andrew never knew for sure why Wymack allowed him to make a deal in order to come off his drugs on special occasions. He liked to think that the never ending smile that had made home on his lips was unnerving enough to sway the old man. In the end, he knew it was a fool’s heart guiding the unwavering man. Wymack had allowed Andrew to hold onto something, his family, this stupid fucking sport- whatever it was. He was grateful that he got to see his cousin happy, even away from his fiance, or his brother succeed in the medical field.

The blaring music and club lights came back to him. Roland leaned against the counter in front of him and smiled, a mischievous glint to his eyes. The first coherent thought off the medicine and it is some sappy family bullshit. Andrew sighed.

“Anything else?” A tray sat to the left of Andrew and he picked it up with expertise, shaking his head at Roland. He had important issues to attend to in his dwindling sanity and it wasn’t taking Roland to the back storage room.

Screw Nathaniel for figuring out their plan so quickly, and screw Riko and Jean and Kevin and all the fucking Ravens for sitting back while a child was drugged out of his mind. Andrew deep down hoped that Nathaniel didn’t retain much memory from those nights, knowing himself that memories and nightmares are often much worse than the actual event.

He sat the second round down at the table Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin had returned back to. Nathaniel was leaning back in his chair sipping an untouched shot of something that looked purple in the club lights. Andrew had already clocked in on the man’s idiotic tendencies but he hadn’t saw this coming. The others race for drinks while Andrew slams an unopened Pepsi in front of Nathaniel.

“Don’t really do caffeine.” The slightly, okay probably fully, drugged man laughed. “It'll ruin the physique, or so Jean nags about.”

Kevin was sending a mixture of worried and disappointed looks between the two short men. Once the drinks were again emptied, Andrew sent the others along their way, all except Kevin who could back up some of Nathaniel’s answers.

Andrew started out simple. “Why are you here?”

“Riko. Kevin.” Nathaniel gritted out, his jaw clenched tightly. “Jean.”

“Explain.” Andrew continued.

“Do you know how the partner system works? Has Kevin filled you in?” Nathaniel paused but then continued at their nods. “If I were to get out of line, it falls back on Jean. If I were to oppose Riko, it falls back on Jean. The psychotic piece of shit has learned that pain doesn’t teach me a lesson, really how could it. With my- nevermind that. He has found the one thing that keeps me in check and planned to exploit it.” 

Kevin nodded. Confirmation.

Although the haze of drugs seemed to affect Nathaniel’s motor senses, it did nothing for his mouth. He frowned when he caught Andrew staring at him.

“So, Riko has been using dear Val Jean against you and you hadn’t thought of knifing, or killing the prick?” 

“I did not have insurance to take out someone that important to the main branch. In order to do that I needed to make myself more important, step up and take what has always been mine.” A cruel smile graced Nathaniel’s lips. “I have attained what I set out to do with little consequence. Kevin, Jean, and I are free from the Ravens for sixty percent of our yearly earnings.”

“You took your father’s spot?” Kevin asked in horror. “Nathaniel, how could-”

“Kengo is dying, Kev. Ichirou is gunning to take his spot. It is easy to sway a young crimelord's beliefs when he needs power.” Nathaniel explained. “When Kengo dies, my father dies. I will be Ichirou’s Butcher.”

“How?” Andrew needled.

“I have connections, more than dear old father could ever manage.” Nathaniel laughed, placing a hand over his mouth. His clothes were beginning to feel itchy and the desire to run sat deep within his belly.

Andrew watched as Kevin nodded, he accepted his freedom at the price that Nathaneil was left to pay. Andrew cleared his thoughts. Nathaniel was Renee’s, he had told Renee that from the beginning that he wanted no more Raven dropouts in his entourage. He didn’t need to defend this man. Nothing laid between them.

Andrew spotted Nicky and Aaron heading towards the table and decided he had had enough for tonight. He would ride out his crash sober, locked in the bedroom of the house in Columbia.

“We’re leaving.” 

“We only just got here.” Nicky pouted.

“Come on Andrew, I was hoping to avoid dragging the kid into the house for at least a few more hours.” Aaron mumbled.

Andrew didn’t budge, shoving a hand at Nicky’s bicep to get him moving. Nathaniel handed off the shot he had been harboring to Kevin and jumped up from his seat. Kevin downed the shot and got up, falling in line behind Andrew.

Nathaniel was smiling, a small secretive thing. And Andrew connected the dots too late.

-

Kevin was a babbling mess by the time they reached the house. Nicky and Nathaniel were in the backseat on either side of the big oaf. Nathaniel barely had room to move his legs, being squashed to the door by two averagely sized athletes. Andrew had only huffed when he realized what had happened. 

Nathaniel had been harbouring the shot for over an hour when the idea finally came to his head. The cup was intended for Andrew, but Kevin was the next best thing. He knew too much and at the very least, Nathaniel could get back to Palmetto before the fallout of the truths he had spilled to Andrew. 

The car jerked to a rough stop and Nicky opened the door, falling onto the ground as Kevin tried getting out after him. Andrew grabbed Kevin, keeping the man upright, while Nicky scrambled to his feet and dusted the gravel soot from his jeans. Aaron was at the door unlocking it with a keyring and pushing into the darkness of the house. Nathaniel followed, leaving the other three outside.

Nathaniel had two shots and could surprisingly keep his alcohol well. He was well enough that when Andrew came inside he had the sense to scramble into the kitchen. A cup of water would work wonders for his empty stomach. 

Nathaniel had finally found the cabinet that held cups when someone’s foot scratched the hardware directly behind him. He reached for his switchblade and flicked it out, levelled at his attacker’s throat. 

Andrew. He was lucky that while Nathaniel held a switchblade at his throat Andrew held a knife at his groin. The blonde man only grunted but didn’t retreat.

“Checkmate.” Nathaniel said, dropping his hand. Andrew stood stock still for a moment before retracting the knives and pulling his fist back. Nathaniel ducked, glass cup still in hand, and slipped behind Andrew’s guard. He planted a nice left hook to the side of Andrew’s nose before Andrew could go on the attack. Only a moment later, Andrew had landed hits on Nathaniel’s torso and the underneath of his jaw. 

Nicky and Aaron finally made it downstairs a few moments after Nathaniel had thrown the glass at Andrew in an attempt to escape. Andrew fought with a mixture of well aimed punches and downright dirty moves. Nathaniel would use whatever advantage he could get against someone like this. Even if he had the Mafia’s training on his side, Andrew was twice as large as Nathaniel muscle wise. Nicky yelped and headed for the middle ground of the fight, stopping short at the prospect of cutting his feet on the shattered glass though. Aaron, who had no such qualms, stepped in the middle and shoved Nathaniel against the counter.

“Stop, please.” Nicky pleaded, already rushing for a broom.

“Fucking-” Aaron said struggling to maintain a grip on Nathaniel.

“Let go of me.” Nathaniel said, a new emotion arising behind his icy stare. Anger was never good when it came to Nathaniel. He had his Father’s temper and his Mother’s ability to hold grudges. If Aaron would just let go, he could go outside and calm down. He just-

Aaron took a few steps back when Nathaniel’s fist connected with his nose. Blood immediately poured from his nostrils and Nathaniel ran through the house to the front door. Once outside he could finally relax, his body felt hot and his skin stretched too tight. He sat, opening and closing his bruised fists and laughed. The man was afraid that if he didn’t laugh he would go back inside and kill Andrew for ever thinking about threatening Jean.

-

Nicky rushed through the house, reaching the upstairs bathroom where the first aid kit was kept before Aaron could even think to move. Kevin was already in bed, his snores audible through his open doorway. When Nicky reached the ground floor, Andrew had propped himself up on the counter and Aaron had taken to feeling his nose down for any breaks.

“Broken?” Nicky asked, passing the first aid kit off to Andrew. “Let me have a look.”

“It’s fine. Just bruised.” Aaron shrugged, “Both of us are gonna have one hell of a bruising. Hope you got enough in on the bastard for both of us.”

The second part was directed towards Andrew who was laying strips of bandages out for Aaron’s nose. It didn’t need to be set but Aaron took the strips and set it anyways. Nicky handed over a cream to Andrew and watched as he applied some to two of his split knuckles to Nicky’s satisfaction. 

Nicky watched as his younger twins mingled in the kitchen for a few more moments, checking each other over in their own ways before heading upstairs, Aaron going first.

“Do you think Coach will be mad?” Nicky asked, rubbing his hands down his jeans.

Andrew shrugged. “He started it.” And left for his bedroom.

Nicky had a sinking feeling that Andrew had definitely instigated the fight, even if his little cousin never started it. Nicky knew that Andrew didn’t lie to him but wasn’t above stretching the truth in his favor. Nicky finished cleaning the glass and headed for the front door, the scene having sobered up his thoughts a bit.

Nathaniel was casted in orange from a nearby street light when Nicky plopped down a good distance from him. The older man had been sure to open and close the door loudly to alert Nathaniel of his presence. The first aid kit was passed over in silence and Nathaniel took to prodding at his wounds.

“Nothing to worry with.” Nathaniel stated, leaving the untouched first aid kit between them. “Sorry I didn’t intend to-”

“Don’t worry about it. Andrew’s plans can be-” Nicky searched for the word, “heinous, but he gets the job done and keeps Kevin safe.”

“He was only pissed because I gave the doctored shot to Kevin.” Nathaniel smiled. His jaw was slightly swollen, a pink splotch waiting to bruise.

“It was actually pretty funny.” Nicky shrugged. “It amazes me when someone outmaneuvers Andrew when he’s sober. It’s like you can see the gears turning in his head, but by tomorrow those thoughts will be washed away.”

“You really do hate the drugs.”

“You didn’t know him before. Hell, i don’t think you even know him now. But he was never violent without intent, always protecting Aaron in school and with me-” Nicky sniffled, his eyes going teary. “He did it for me, I’m the reason he has to take those God forsaken things.”

Nathaniel nodded. “I don’t think he blames you. I’m not close to him, but I don’t think he believes in regret.” He stood up, Nicky followed him. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Nathaniel’s phone started ringing, the screen read Jean 04. “I need to take this.”

“I understand. Sorry about how Andrew acted, with the whole drugging and everything. If it makes you feel any better he does that with every new recruit.”

“He won’t with Jean.” Nathaniel said right as the door shut behind Nicky and he was left with the deafening silence of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: sadstrickers


End file.
